Knit
- Usa▾= - Steampunk= - Normal= }} - 20▾= - Flower= }} - 19▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Jubeat |birthdate = March 23rd |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Brown |hcolor = Blonde |hobby = Touching the marker |like = Jubility |dislike = Being denied |appearance1 = pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET |appearance2 = pop'n music 20 fantasia, pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Quilt Trance Core, モヘア, キルト (Patchworker RMX), 魂依 |designer = ちっひ}} Knit is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET, and a crossover character from jubeat. Personality jubeatからやってきた女の子。 寂しげな眼差しとからみあう赤い糸…その先には誰が待ってるの？ The girl who came from jubeat. The red threads intertwined with her lonely look... Who's the one waiting ahead? Appearance Knit looks like a fair-skinned girl with brown, almond-shaped eyes and short, blonde hair, additional to a crowned braid around her head. She wears a simple, long, white sweater-inspired dress, along with a gray tank top underneath, matching her panty-holes and flats. Her original palette is reused in モヘア from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. Knit's 3P color palette gives her a darker colour scheme: gray for her hair and black everywhere; especially for her eyes. She has a bundle of purple grapes as her hair accessory on her right side, though it is only shown on her portrait. 魂依 Knit's hair has been tied up into an odango, having a white flower on the left side of it. Her dress has a pastel pink heart on her left; covering herself with a bluish poncho with red ruffles around it, along with black shorts and grey slipper boots. Her 3P gives her the same colours; only this time she has a lilac flower, a magenta pink heart, a matching poncho and slipper boots along with white shorts. NET Self Other Character Comments Change Card 暑い日は涼しいお部屋で編み物の練習をしているんだって。ヘアアクセやちいさなお人形がどんどん増えて、そろそろ大きなものに挑戦してみようかな？ She practiced her knitting in a cool room on a hot day. She's made a lot of hair accessories and small dolls, but could she soon challenge herself to make bigger things? Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume 明けない夜をあなたを想って編むように、 ほどけてしまってもこの気持ちはきっと消えない… I continue to think of you while I knit on these lightless nights, these feelings surely won't disappear even if comes undone... からみあう糸、どうかほどけ消えてしまわないで。 きっといつかあなたのもとへ… Don't let go of this intertwining yarn. I will surely come to you someday... Quotes Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest Making a request ポップ君が編みこまれるように 降ってくる・・・ そんなオジャマ、見せて。 The way the Pop-kuns fall is like knitting Such things, I must see them in Ojama. Request achieved ありがとう。 とってもきれいだった… このまま、ほつれないようにね。 Thank you. It was so beautiful... As it is, don't let it go fray. Trivia *In pop'n music 20 fantasia's 6/18/2012 update, Knit's 3P color shows in her background the cover art of FLOWER. However, FLOWER was first made playable on the pop'n music Sunny Park location tests. Gallery Animations Knit neutral great.gif|Knit's animation Knit ani.gif|Neutral Knit Good.gif|Good Knit Great.gif|Great Knit Miss.gif|Miss Knit FEVER.gif|FEVER! Knit Win.gif|Win Knit FEVER Win.gif|FEVER! Win Knit Lose.gif|Lose Knit 2P Neutral.gif|Neutral (2P) Knit 2P Good.gif|Good Knit 2P Great.gif|Great Knit 2P Miss.gif|Miss Knit 2P FEVER.gif|FEVER Knit 2P Win.gif|Win Knit 2P FEVER Win.gif|FEVER! Win Knit 2P Lose.gif|Lose Knit 3P neutral.gif|Neutral (3P) Knit 3P Good.gif|Good Knit 3P Great.gif|Great Knit 3P Miss.gif|Miss Knit 3P FEVER!.gif|FEVER Knit 3P Win.gif|Win Knit 3P FEVER Win.gif|FEVER! Win Knit 3P Lose.gif|Lose retyuyg.gif|Neutral (魂依) gooshfsd.gif|Good grdsadg.gif|Great misshfsyu.gif|Miss sjhfsffev.gif|FEVER! winfbhdshf.gif|Win/FEVER! Win edfsfdslos.gif|Lose cha_main_knit_01.png Merchandise Knit 20 Card.jpg|Knit's card from Trance Core Knit Change Card.jpg 299140.jpg|Knit plushie|link=https://myfigurecollection.net/item/299140 299154.jpg|Knit plushie (FLOWER)|link=https://myfigurecollection.net/item/299154 popncan_TGS.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tune Street Characters Category:Females Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Category:Crossover Characters Category:Jubeat Characters